


as she dances in the widescreen of her existence

by phidari



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Canon-Typical Characterization, Gen, One Shot, Parody, shitposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alia and Kanon converse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as she dances in the widescreen of her existence

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this title means, I found it on a Buzzfeed list of "pretentious things".

Alia's footsteps echoed in the empty hallway. She could hear something if she strained her ears hard enough; the sound of someone approaching. "Adel?" she called. But no, that wasn't it; Adel would be much louder. The approaching figure was timid, meek.

She kept walking. She turned a corner and found the source of the sound. It was Kanon, walking toward her.

Kanon grinned. "Oniichan!"

"Adel," Alia agreed.

They fell into step beside each other.

"Oniichan," said Kanon. "Oniichan Oniichan Oniichan."

"Adel," Alia replied. "Adel Adel. Adel Adel Adel."

"Oniichan..." Kanon's eyes turned downward.

Alia set a reassuring hand on Kanon's shoulder. "Adel Adel?"

Kanon nodded. "Oniichan."

Still, Kanon seemed downcast. What could Alia say to cheer her up? Ah, maybe— "Alain," she offered.

Kanon lit up. "Alain-sama!"

They continued walking together.


End file.
